matters of the heart
by fallenstarshard
Summary: Kagome has something important to tell Inuyasha but when she arrives she sees him with kikyo at his house. So she leaves but not without leaving a bomb on the poor hanyou. will love prevail or will the 2 bee torn apart. RandR not for kikyo haters
1. Chapter 1

Matters of the Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters even though I wish I did

AN: PEPS PLEASE REVIEW!!! Its just that little button at the bottom of the screen. Only takes a sec. (tears) please tells e if you like how it starts…  keep living grand

As she drove all the way out to his house she cried silently to herself. 'what the hell am I gonna tell him' she thought to herself. "Kagome maybe we should pull over a second hon," her best friend sango said soothingly from the passenger seat. Carefully she pulled over the care and just laid her head against the steering wheel. Furiously she wiped her tears away. "don't worry kags. Its all gonna be ok. Your gonna talk to Inuyasha and it will all be fine" she said trying to convince Kagome. Kagome sniffled and turned the jeep back onto the rode. They passed rolling valleys. Autumn was just setting and the drive out to Inuyasha's country house was breathtaking, but kagome was to wrapped up in her problem to take her usual appreciation. Kagome had already turned into the drive way. She gave Kagome a reassuring smile. AS Kagome disappeared into the beautiful house belonging to Inuyasha she caught sight of something quite unpleasant. A silver jag that belonged to only 1 person. "shit," she muttered unlocking the car door. "Kikyo"

Kagome had barley walked down the hallway when she heard voices coming from the kitchen. Assuming it was Inuyasha she headed in that direction, knowing the house like the back of her hand. She had barley walked into the kitchen when she caught sight of a scene that made her freeze. "kagome!!" yelled Sango slamming the front door shut. Inuyasha shoved Kikyo off of him and stared at kagome, his mouth hanging open. She locked gazes with him. Her eyes brimmed with tears. Inuyasha opend his mouth "kags…." "don't!!" she whispered hoarsely. She turned on her heels. Her beige leather jacket floated with her and her gray scarf whipped around. As fast as she could in her brown heeled boots she made her way back to the front of the house. " Inuyasaha leave her" she heard Kikyo say behind her. "get away from me" Inuyasha yelled at her. She had made it to the front door. She saw Sango there waiting for her. "lets go" said sango grabbing kagomes hand with her red gloved one. Kagome opened the door and slammed it shut but not before hearing Inuyashs yell "Kagome wait!!" with unmatched speed he made it to the door and dashed after her. Just as Kagome was close to her car, he grabbed her wrist and spun her around. "Let go of me" she whispered dangerously. "will you listen" he begged. "sango get in the car" she told her best friend. Sango obeyed glaring daggers at Inuyasha. She turned back to him. "Why the hell do you keep running off with Kikyo.." "But about that…" Inuyasha tried to interrupt with desperation but she pushed on. "Every time you do here I stay welcoming you back into my waiting arms. Every time she finds you arnt good enough. I have torn myself to pieces over you. I love you but…" now she turned away with an exasperated sigh. He could smell the salty tears streaming down her face. Sowly she turned back around her eyes opened and she looked at the hanyou in front of her. "Inuyasha, Do you love me?" she asked quietly. This was not what he had expected. "More than anything" he said staring deep into her eyes. She looked away. "Do you love everything from me?" she asked again. "yes" he said softly trying to get her to understand that he wasn't lying. She looked up at him with a fierceness in her gaze. "well I guess you should know that you just lost the 2 best things" She turned around and began to open the car door. Once more he grabbed her wrist. "2?" he asked. She brought her eyes to meet his. "Im pregnant" she whispered almost so soft that he didn't hear her. ALMOST. "and im gone" with that she got into her car and drove off. Inuyasha stared after the jeep, red leaves danced a fiery tango with there partners from the maples leading down the driveway. 1 word repeated itself in his mind. _Daddy?_


	2. Chapter 2

Matters of the Heart

Disclaimer: I am still unowning of Inuyasha and the character

AN: please Rand R if you want another chapter im excited

As they pulled up to Sangos house the car fell silent. Sango glanced over at her friend. Tears still silently glided down kagomes face. "Sango im gonna go visit my mom for a while, ya know. Get away from here." Kagome looked up at Sango who had tears in her eyes. "Be safe and call me when you get wherever your going." They 2 friends hugged each other. "I lov ya sis" whispered Sango. "I love you too." Said Kagome. Still teary eyed Sango got out of the car. "take care of my little god child in there ya here" she said wagging a playful finger at Kagome. "Will do" and with that she drove off. Her apartment wasn't far from Sangos house. 10 blocks at the most. Exhausted form the days events she opened the door her apartment. The sun streamed in through the opened window. Deep in her heart she had had a feeling that things would work out, but they hadn't. At worst she had expected him to scream and fight, but not this. For the rest of the day she packed all her things into big boxes. She had a nice apartment with a living room, 2 bathrooms, a kitchen and 2 bedrooms. It didn't take long. She only packed the small stuff, the big things the movers could do on there own. Slowly she walked into her bedroom, the only room left unpacked. On her wood vanity lay 2 candles. She lite them and then slumped onto her bed. She grabbed her cell off the bedside table. 15 new messages it flashed. All from Inuyasha within 4 hours. She dialed her moms number and looked up at the ceiling. "Hello" answered a kindly female voice. "mom. Its me." The tears started up again in Kagomes eyes. "kagome honey are you ok?" asked her mom worriedly. "ya, but is it ok if I move back home for a while?" she asked quietly. "sure baby. Ill be here waiting." Said her mom trying to comfort her. "thanks I love you." She said and hung up the phone. Slowly she lifted her shirt up just enough for her tummy to be exposed. "I guess its just you and me huh little guy.. or girl?" she said absently stroking her stomach. Gruntingly she got up. Working through the night Kagome was able to get her entire apartment packed, called the movers, and was all ready to go for tomorrow. As she got into her pink pj's she checked her phone once more. 28 new messages. She scoffed "whatever" she mumbled and through the phone across the room. Sleep did not come easy that night. All she could think about was what her future held. At 25 it wasn't like Kagome didn't want to have a baby, but she always imagined things going differently. She had meet Inuyasha 4 years ago and feel head over heels for the hanyou. They had been through so much and to have it end like this it was just….. to much. Finally after what seemed like forever she fell asleep, unaware that the object of her problems was not enjoying himself at the moment either.

After dialing Kagome's number for what seemed like the billionth time that night, Inuyasha chucked the phone across the room "damn it!!" he yelled, "why isn't she answearing?" Miroku looked at his worried friend. " I would give her sometime. No matter that what she saw wasn't what she thought she doesn't know that." Said Miroku. Inuyasha glared at him. He ran his hands through his long silver hair and with an exasperated sigh slumped down in the nearest chair. " How could this of happened I mean… add we ya.. but …. And a baby…. And" he narrowed his eyes and tried to piece it all together. Miroku grinned. "and you a dad" he said gently. Inuyasha couldn't contain the smile that spread across his face. But just as quickly it dissapeared. "ya, but not unless I win her back." He looked sadly at his best friend. "Don't worry ill talk to Sango in the morning and we will get this all straightened out." He said assuringly. Inuyasha leaned back in his chair, maybe a little to much because the thing tipped over sending him sprawling onto the floor. He just stared up at the ceiling. "wow" was all he could say. "ya wow" laughed Miroku at his friends. And he returned to his book at hand.

The next morning Kagome awoke at 7am, her alarm clock beeping nonstop. Lazily she slapped the thing off. She covered her eyes with her hand. And her other hand went to her belly. "its time to get up isn't it" she asked to no one in particular. She went through her usual routine got up took a shower, bushed her teeth, and got dressed. She put on some black skinny jeans, a red turtleneck, and some black ankle boots. "baby you better not make me look to fat." She said teasingly. She pulled her hair up in a ponytail and went to the kitchen to grab some breakfast. Just as she finished the doorbell rang. " Who is it?" she yelled. "the movers mama" came a gruff voice. With in 2 hour he entire apartment was backed up into 3 giant moving vans. She stood at the door of her beloved apartment. It looked so big without her fake palm trees and white couches. She looked around one last time "goodbye" and she turned and left. Quickly she gave directions to her mothers house to the movers. It was a 5 hour drive from here. Entering her car her phone rang again. She looked at the ID. Inuyasha. She rolled down the window and chucked the phone out it, and as the clock struck 12 she drove off.

10 minutes after Kagomes departure Sango arrived breathless at her apartment. Without even bothering saying hello to the concierge man she sprinted up the steps to the 8th floor convinced that the elevator wouldn't go fast enough. She burst through the apartment door only to find it empty. The smile that had been plastered on her face quickly faded. There was a knock behind her. Hopefully she turned around, only to come face to face with the front desk guy. "mama, the young lady that lived here dropped this on the way out" he handed Kagomes pink razor to Sango. "thanks" she murmured. 'she never got to know' thought Sango sadly. She slumped down the wall and cried into her arms. Her best friend never got to know what really happened. Sangos phone rang. "Hello?' she said quietly. "Sango, its Miroku babe where are you?" he asked. "im at Kagomes" she replied. "Excellent Inuyasha are in the elevator on the way up" suddenly the line got all fuzzy. "Miroku I dont think…" but the line had already gone dead. Her eyes still glassy she waited for what she new was to come. Moments later the door burst open and Miroku pranced in. "were he..re" the last part died out as he noticed the apartment was empty. Sango looked up at him, and then back around the room. "kagome" sounded Inuyashas chipper voice down the hall. Quickly Miroku turned around blocking the door. "Inuyasha maybe you shouldn't come in he said blocking his friends path" but Inuyasha pushed him gruffly aside. His eyes took in the empty apartment. A low growl escaped him. Everything was gone. All the pictures of him and Kagome, the couch they used to cuddle on, and Kagome with the baby. Gone. He looked down at Sango who tossed him Kagomes phone. 27 messages it flashed. She had never heard them. Miroku came up to his friend "come on," he said grabbing him "lets go" he struggled against him and then slowly slumped to the ground, bringing Miroku with him. Tears fell down Sangos cheeks as she watched the heartbroken hanyou pound the floor crying his heart out. 'she will never know how much he loved her' she thought and he 3 friends sat there crying in Kagomes apartment. One for her best friend, one for his adopted-little-sister-type-person, and one for the love of his life and his child.


	3. Chapter 3

Matters of the Heart

Disclaimer: it's the third chapter and guess what…. I still don't own Inuyasha. Im going to go cry myself to sleep now

AN: there is no such thing as a Kai flower but Daisy was just to weird.

REVIEWS and I may just put up the next chapter today

Time flew by for Kagome. She arrived at her moms house. For days her mother sat by her comforting her and listening to everything. She nodded and smiled at all the right times, and held Kagome when she cried. Her mom helped her through it all. They decided that after the baby was born they would buy Kagome a house for her and the baby and every thing would be just peachy. Unexpectedly a beautiful cottage poped onto the market. It was perfected and they bought it right away. Kagome was moved in an settled by the end of her 3 months. It was late November and rather cold outside. Kagome held a cup of steaming coco and gazed out the window. Leaves fell in beautiful colors all around her. It all seemed like it would be fine. As the months went on her tummy grew. She found out she was having a girl. Everything was going great. That May as the flowers began to bloom Kagome gave birth to a beautiful little girl. She had beautiful amber eyes and a little tuff of black hair. Kagome named her Kai for the beautiful flowers that bloomed all around the countryside the day of her birth. After Kai turned one Kagome decided it was time to take her to meet Sango her godmother. Kagome had left the city almost 2 years ago, it was 2 August ago, and this August she was coming back. She packed a suitcase and strapped Kai in. The little girl reached her hand up to pull on a loose strand of Kagome's hair. She smiled down at her daughter. And kissed her little nose. They were ready for there big adventure. 'Sango' she thought 'here we come.'

Kagome still new the way to Sango's house. She had changed quite a bite since she had left her hair was longer, and she glowed with happiness. After 5 hours of driving they arrived at Sango's home. It looked the same. It was a nice two story house, with 2 large maple trees on either side. Kagome grabbed Kai and headed up the small set of stairs. She rang the door bell. "Coming!!" screamed a rather annoyed Sango from the other side. "can I Help … OH MY GOD" Sango had barley opened the door when she came face to face with a smiling Kagome. Immediately she attacked her with a huge hug, and then she noticed what Kagome was carrying. Her hands went to her mouth. "Kagome… she's…." Her eyes teared. " Sango," said Kagome still beaming, "id like you to meet your new god daughter.. Kai" Carefully she handed the bundled baby over to Sango. "hello little Kai" whispered Sango holding her close. Kai clapped her little hands and gave a little cry "mama" Sango laughed and tapped her nose. "Kagome get your scrawny ass in here and out of the cold." She grabbed her best friends hand and dragged her in. Kagome went to but her black coat in the closet, while Sango held the baby. "Honey who is… dear gods what I miss" said a bewildered Miroku starting at the baby. "that's not mine is it?" he asked. Sango nodded in Kagome's direction. "Nope" said a feminine voice Miroku didn't recognize. He turned around. "HOLY SHIT!! KAGOME!!" he screamed running over to her. "shhhh! Little people have big ears" she said nodding in Kais direction while embracing Miroku in a huge hug. Miroku walked over. "Kami Kagome!! Shes Beautiful!!" he whispered. Kagome took the baby from Sango's arms. "Kai Id like you to meet your godfather Miroku." She said kissing the giggling baby. Kais eyes twinkled and her little arms reached out as if to grab Miroku. She handed her over to Miroku, who held her as one would hold glass. "Me?" he asked tears in his eyes. She nodded her head. She looked back over at Sango, and noticed something. A huge diamond ring. "Sango….?..." asked Kagome still gaping at the ring. Miroku walked over and with his free hand draped his arm around Sango. "Presenting My future wife… Sango" yelled Miroku in his usual funny voice. Kagome squealed and embraced Sango in another huge hug. " I tried sending you an invitation and calling but……" Kagome cut her off. "when?" was all she asked. "This May" said Sango. "I wouldn't Miss it if you paid me" replied Kagome happily. "And may I say you are staying and visiting with us for a few days now!!" said Sango sternly. "well then….Its a good thing I brought a suitcase filled with clothes" she winked at her friend. Suddenly the room went quiet. "Does Inuyasha know?" asked Miroku. "No," she said glaring at him, "and we are keeping it like that. If he wanted to find me or Kai he would have" "Kags you don't…" attempted Sango but she was cut off. "Sango lets just have fun ok. No dwelling on the past" said Kagome sadly. She nodded her head and pulled Kagome down onto the couch with her were she let her lay her head. Sango looked at Miroku and he gave her a knowing look 'well tell him' she read from him 'he wont let her go again.'


	4. Chapter 4

Matters of the Heart

Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha

AN: please oh please review guys thanks!!!

The days seemed to pass so quickly. Kagome and Sango made wedding plans, and took Kai to the park, and shopping. They talked for hours, late into the nights sometimes. About the fourth day of Kagome's visit Sango decided to bring something up. Kai was asleep and it was late at night. Their laughs were dying down from one of Sango's many stories of Miroku. She cleared her throat and looked at Kagome.

"You should really tell Inuyasha you're here Kags" she said softly not wanting to upset her. Kagome looked over at her and calmly asked "why?" Sango looked up at her pained friend. "you don't know what happened after you…" she was cut off short by a fuming Kagome. "NO SANGO!! What I do know is that he always left me and that was the last straw!!" her eyes were tearing. "Honestly if he had cared if he had wanted to come find me and Kai he would have. That night I left he could have, that morning. Hell he could have looked me up in the phone book for crying out loud." She looked away her eyes brimming "Kags you weren't …" " Sango please," begged Kagome "just please" she laid her head in her best friends lap and let Sango stroke her raven curls. She cried herself to sleep in the comfort of the person who had known her forever.

The next morning Kagome woke up on the couch. Slowly her eyes opened. Noise drifted to her form the kitchen. She wrapped the warm blanket around her and headed in that direction. "Good morning" she said groggily. "morning" came Sangos chipper voice. She sat there feeding Kai. "morning sweetie peetie" cooed Kagome to the giggling baby. She took her from Sangos arms and cradled her to her, kissing the top of Kais head. She smiled at the bundle of joy. Kai was near nearing her terrible 2s. "wanna try walking today sweetie" she smiled at Kai. She supported her while Kai took a few timid steps forward. "Mama" gurgled Kai. Kagome gave a huge smile. 'that's my little girl' she thought. After several attempts at walking Kagome finally just left Kai to play on the floor. "well my bags are all ready to go" she said smiling at Sango. Sango pouted "already?" she asked. Kagome grabbed a steaming cup of coffee from the counter. "yep I have to get home" she sighed. "but ill be back in May. I swear it. By the way here is my address and phone number so this time lets keep in touch." She scribbled it on a piece of paper and posted it on Sangos bulletin bored. They sipped their coffee and talked of the wedding to come when the door slammed. Kagome thought nothing of it until she heard a voice headed for the kitchen. "where is she" fumed a raging Inuyasha. "Now calm down will ya" yelled Miroku trying to restrain his friend. Kagome looked over at a guilty looking Sango. "you didn't" she whispered hoarsely. As Inuyasha made it to the kitchen door he saw Kagome sitting there looking about ready to kill Sango. She looked as breath-taking as ever. She had on a pair of black jeans and a cream turtleneck. Her beautiful raven hair was down and a little messy, but he still had to catch his breath when he saw her. Quickly the anger returned to him. He was about to storm in when a small sound caught his attention. Walking, quite unsteadly towards him was a little girl with amber eyes. As she reached him she wrapped her arms around his leg and squeaked "dada" his heart melted into a pile of gush in that moment and all his prior anger forgotten as he looked into those beautiful amber eyes. Kagome turned her head just as she saw Kai reach Inuyasha and burst out "dada"

She glared back at Sango. Her hand went to her head and she gave a sarcastic chuckle. This caught everyones attention. "you have got to be kidding me" she said out loud. She looked once more at Sango and stood abruptly from her chair. Before anyone knew what had happened she had grabbed Kai and Pushed past a still stunned Inuyasha. She had barley made it out the door when she heard "KAGOME!!!" Inuyasha dashed through the front door. Déjà vu all over again except this time it was his little girl in the passenger seat not Sango. Kagome had just strapped Kai in and was going back around to get into the drivers seat. "Kagome. That little girl is she mine" he bellowed quickly racing to were she was about to get into her car and leave him for a second time. Kagome whipped around her eyes flashing dangerously.

"her name is Kai for starters, secondly no shes mine" she turned yet again to get into her car, but he slammed the door shut. "Kagome you cant just take her away again. First you leave without saying a word now you come back and don't even tell me. Don't even let me see MY daughter" he bellowed. She looked up at him through glassy eyes. "Inuyasha If you wanted to see her you would have come and found me….her. you would have never of let me leave. Why do you love hurting me? And you know what im SO SORRY!! Maybe I should have left her here with you and Kikyo to raise…. OH WAIT!!! She was in my stomach wasn't she. She was part of me. " She glared up at him. Her voice had started dangerously calm, but by now she was yelling. She looked away "Hmm I guess Kikyo would just love you to bring home a daughter. But shes part of me so I guess you would just end up hurting her. Choosing Kikyo all over again." Suddenly she was pinned against the car. "You stupid wentch" And then Inuyasha crashed his lips open hers. It was bitter sweet. Kagome slowly pulled away, one of the hardest things she had ever done. She looked into his eyes and slapped him. "You cant go around kissing women you don't love" she glared at him. Leaving him standing there stunned yet again. She got into her car and drove off, for the second time, his love and his child… gone. Her words echoed in his head " You would have come and found us…. Why do you love hurting me…. Women you don't love…..Kai…..Dada" Kai had recognized him. Without ever seeing him she had known he was her dad. He looked to see Sango standing on the porch. "she still doesn't know" she stated quietly. He looked up with a determination in his eyes. "well this time I am not letting her go!"


	5. Chapter 5

Matters of the Heart

Disclaimer I still don't own Inuyasha

As the car speed down highways Kagome let the tears she had been holding back fall. When it became just to much she pulled over on the side of the road. She looked over at Kai who was strapped into her baby seat. "How did you know" she murmured brushing a stray lock from the babies face. "dada" giggled Kai. How was it that she had know Inuyasha was her dad. Her first steps had been towards him. Taking a shaky breath she tried to think of what to do. 'I will go home and forget about the whole ordeal' she told herself firmly. How could Sango do that to her? She had specifically told them not to tell him she was there. Kagome felt betrayed. " We will make it alright Kai. I promise!" she told the giggling baby. She looked at Kais smiling face and it gave her what she needed to go on. She pulled the car back onto the highway and wiped away her remaining tears.

The second Kagomes car had disappeared Inuyasha rushed back into Sangos house. He ran over to Miroku. "I need to borrow your car" he said. Miroku smiled at him and gave him the keys. "damn it!! Do you have any idea were she might be going?" he said out loud pounding the wall. Sango walked into the kitchen "I think she is going home" suggested Sango. Inuyasha gave a low growl. Her home should be with him. How had he let everything go so wrong. He fingered the packet in his pocket that he had brought just incase. "HA!! So she could be anywhere then." He said angrily. Sango rushed over to the bulletin board and tore off the paper Kagome had left. She handed it to Inuyasha. He looked down at it and nearly cried. He grabbed Sango and twirled about. "thank you" he whispered. "Go get her boy!!!" came Miroku voice. With a last nod Inuyasha sprinted out of the kitchen, through the door, and down the steps. Faster than he had ever gone in his life he raced to Miroku's Silver Mercedes and down the road he sped like a bat out of hell.

It took Kagome 3 hours to get home. When she did her mom was already waiting there for her. Immediately she knew something was wrong the moment her daughter stepped in through the door. Kagome looked at her mom and gave the best fake smile she could. She carried Kai in one arm and her luggage in another. "Mom could you watch Kai for a little while" she asked quietly. Her mom walked over and took her sweet little granddaughter from Kagomes arms. Kagome gave her mom a quick nod and headed up to take a shower. As the hot water pounded down on her Kagome thought sadly 'How am I ever gonna do this on my own' quickly she scolded her self for such negative thinking. She loved Kai more then anything and would do whatever it took to make sure she was happy. After she dried her hair ad put on some clean cloths she went back down. Her mom handed her a steaming mug of tea. She shook her head. "thanks mom but im fine really." She looked at Kai who was attempting at walking around the room. She gave a small laugh and grabbed kai off the floor tickling her. "were gonna go for a little walk" she said as she put a little pink jacket on Kai and a warm little hat. "ok." Her mother understood she wanted to be left alone. Kagome always went to the willow tree to think. It was an old tree that was about a mile from the house. Kagomes mom knew that's were she would be. She sat and gazed out the window watching her daughter and her daughter smiling and laughing walking away. Kai could make anyone smile, especially her mommy.

Inuyasha had no idea were he was going, unlike Kagome who had driven fast and sure, he was driving really fast and unsure. It took 6 hours with several stops along the way to find Kagome's "temporary establishment of living" as he was momentarily calling it. He saw her car in front of the little house. It looked exactly like the type of place Kagome would live in. Warm and cozy. Quickly he got out of the car and jogged to the front door, were he began to pound on it. "Kagome!!" he yelled still pounding the door. It opened to reveal… a terrified looking older women. The instant Ms. Higurashi recognized him her eyes went as cold as ice. Before she could slam the door in his face Inuyasha pushed it open. "let me explain" he begged. Something in his voice convinced Kagomes mother that there was something important missing from the story she had. She gave a sigh and opened the door. "Come in."

After 30 minutes of talking, Inuyasha was sprinting down in the direction of the willow tree Ms. Higurashi had told him about. I don't think you had ever seen anyone run faster in your life. As he approached the tree he stopped. His ears picked up the beautiful sound of laughter. It sounded like musical little bells. Through the branches he could make out Kagome with Kai unsteadily walking towards her. When she got to Kagome, she was scooped up in her mothers arms and tickled and kissed. Inuyasha smiled to himself. Carefully he approached as not to scare them. Kai spotted him first. Kagome heard a soft wind rustle the willow leaves and all of a sudden Kai who had been standing right beside her started walking and yelled "Dada! Kagome's blood froze. She knew exactly who it was even before she turned around. "Hey Kai" came Inuyasha's voice. Kagomes head whipped around. "Dare even THINK about touching her and we are going to have so many more issues." She said venom dripping from her voice. A strong breeze rustled the willow branches violently, a storm was coming both physically and emotionally. Keeping eye contact with Kagome Inuyasha carefully picked up the wobbly baby. Kai clapped her hands and giggled. "who are you trying to keep away from me Kagome. Kai or you?" he asked quietly. Her eyes brimmed with tears. "if you take her away from me I swear with my entire being that I will kill you." She said dangerously. She looked away momentarily and that's when the smell of salt hit him. "please." She begged softly. "Im not taking her anywhere Kagome." He said trying to calm and assure her. "But I want to know why you said the things you said, and why you ran away all those years ago." He handed Kai to Kagome and then put an arm on her shoulder. She tensed. A raindrop fell and hit her head. Without a word she walked out from under the willow branches and began swiftly walking back to her house. The closer they got the heavier the rain beat down. "damn it!" yelled Kagome trying to cover Kai as best as she could. Inuyasha took off his jacket and placed it over her and the baby. "so now you decide to act all nice" she hissed at him. BY the time they reached the house Kagome was soaked, luckily Kai wasn't. She opened the door and saw her mother standing there. "talk to him" she said. Kagomes eyes widened. "your in on this two?" she asked thoroughly shocked. Ms. Higurashi grabbed Kai from her daughters arms and shut the door. 'Its for the better' she thought. Kagome banged on the door. The rain still pouring down. "MOM!! Open this door…" but before she could finish she was spun around. "why did you leave?" Inuyasha asked pained. His touch sent goose bumps up her arm. "I was tired," she said exasperated, "I was so tired of you running off to Kikyo and there I was waiting for you like an idiot every time. I was your second best and I was fine with that. But when I found out I was pregnant…I was so scared that you just abandon me. And then you did. There you were with Kikyo again here over me. Kai brought the sun back into my life. Inuyasha I beg you please don't take her away. Il give you and Kikyo anything you want just.." Warm lips upon hers stopped her. It was the gentlest kiss. "Kagome.." "Inuyasha please just leave me alone. Don't pull me around again. Just go back to Kikyo and leave me alone." Said Kagome tears pouring down here face almost as hard as the rain.

That's when something in him snapped. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them by her head so she couldn't move. "Kagome you are so wrong. That day that you showed up at my house I was going to ask you to marry me." She looked up at him with bewildered eyes. "When Kikyo showed up I told her what I intended to do and that it was over, she said that she had changed and then she kissed me just as you walked in. When you told me I was going to be a father I was ecstatic. Beyond!!! It all fit in so perfectly, so when we all three went the next day to your apartment at 12:30 you were gone. For 6 months I tried everyone you knew. None of them had any idea were you were gone. Kikyo came once more and I told her if she ever came near any of us again I would track her down and make her wish she had never met me. What you said that day was true I had lost the 2 best things. The love of my life and OUR child." Kagome hadn't looked at him through the entire speech. He lowered his head down to hover directly in front of hers. "Kagome?" he asked gently slowly he brought out the package he had kept since that fateful day. He knelt before her. The rain Still poured around them. "what are you doing?" she asked shakily fear visible in her eyes. "Kagome I promise to never hurt you ever again. I want to spend the rest of my life having you fall asleep in my arms. I want to look into your eyes every morning. I want you to be the mother of all my children, and most importantly I want you to forgive me. Kagome will you marry me?" He asked pleadingly. For a few moments she dint move from where she had been standing, but here knees gave way and she fell down before him. Slowly she leaned forward and kissed him. His arms went and wrapped around her waist as he pulled her closer to deepened the kiss. "I am so sorry. I never should have left." She mumbled. As they broke for air he brought her closer to him and buried his nose in her sopping wet hair. "I Love you!" she whispered. He looked up into her eyes and smiled. "I love you till the end of time Kagome you and Kai." He looked her in the eye with a hint of amusement in his own. "so im guessing you said yes right" he asked smiling. "yes!" she said throwing her arms around him once more and kissing him with her heart and soul. The two laughed as Inuyasha place the beautiful ring on Kagomes hand. Suddenly they were flooded with light. Kagomes mother stood in the doorway looking down upon the lovely scene. "Know that that's all settled I have a crying granddaughter and its still raining outside like a madman so how about you two get in here before you catch your deaths" she said still smiling at the couple. Inuyasha scooped up Kagome in his arms and brought her inside. At the mere sight of her mom and dad Kai instantly stopped her crying. Kagome tenderly went over and picked her up from were she was lying. "Kai I would like you to meet your…" but before she could finish little Kai squealed "dada" and reached her arms out to Inuyasha. She smiled at the hanyou and handed Kai over to him. Inuyasha took her uncertainly. Her arms instantly went around his neck. "dada!!" she squealed again. He smiled at Kagome and nuzzled the little girl affectionately. "I couldn't have put it better myself." She said walking over to Inuyasha and the sleeping baby on his shoulder. "Kagome" he asked nervously "what do I do?" Kagome looked up into his eyes and knew exactly what to say. "Love her the way you love me." She stood on her tip-toes and gently kissed the hanyou. With his free arms he pulled her into him. "forever and ever" he whispered, "forever and ever"

AN: so one more chapter left well maybe 2 please review it only takes a second


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Guys

Hey Guys!!

I am back! I have had writers block for the longest time. ANYWAY just a heads up these are my 2 most popular stories so far are The Hart Decides and Matters of the heart. I have decided to take more time and work on all the grammar mistakes everyone seems to be pointing out. There are 2 stories in the process of being worked on Enough and On the Road to life. Enough is in a very early stage and only has one chapter up, the more reviews the faster I work. OTRTL will be posted, hopefully tomorrow, at least the first chapter will. I really hope yall get around to reading my stories, and PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS!! That way I know what yall want and when. Well thanks again

Love

Fallenstarshard

Ps. Hope yall check out some of my other stories too. Like Rhythm of the Night


End file.
